


you're my sunshine

by martial_quill



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Rule 63 Gimli, fem!Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martial_quill/pseuds/martial_quill
Summary: Legolas tries to win over Gimli's firstborn. Fem!Gimli. Total, glorious AU. Title taken from the Queen song 'You're my Best Friend.'





	you're my sunshine

Bright brown eyes stared into his, distinctly unimpressed. 

Legolas shot their owner his most winning smile, lowering his head to rub his cheek against the soft, scraggly red beard covering the pale jaw.

The movement won a giggle, and he chuckled back. His mirth quickly turned into a yelp of pain when stubby short fingers wrapped around his hair and yanked. 

“Aiyah!” he protested.

Another giggle.

“Well, lad, what do you think?”

He turned to her. Her face was lined with exhaustion, glowing with pride. Legolas felt his irritation at the hair-yanking melt, as he looked back at the little bundle in his arms.

“She’s beautiful, Gimli,” he said.

His dearest friend gave a satisfied nod. “Aye, lad, I know.”


End file.
